eldemyfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Eldemy is a Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition game setting. It is based around a large, cosmopolitan harbor city, Eldemy. Content to this wiki will be added as the game progresses, so as not to spoil any surprises. What follows is the general beginning player information. Background This adventure/campaign takes place in and around Eldemy, a large harbor city. With its natural harbor, proximity to both land and sea trade routes and natural and magical defenses, Eldemy is a hub of commerce, and a concentration of considerable wealth. Eldemy is primarily a human city, though other races find their homes there as well. It is the home and spiritual capital of the Redeemer sect of Bahamut. The Temple of Bahamut the Redeemer is the defacto center of the religion. All Redeemer clerics will attend the seminary at the Cathedral as some point in their spiritual journey. Sects of Bahamut The followers of Bahamut are divided into two sects: the Redeemed and the Enlightened. The Enlightened follow the more traditional description of Bahamut. The Redeemed believe that Bahamut favors sacrifice and charity. While the source of this schism may cause heated debates betwen clerics, it has never resulted in open hostility, and the average worshipper may never notice that the schism even exists. The Pillars of Bahamut Eldemy has always been a center of commerce, due to its central location and proximity to waterways. Even the earliest of historic records make mention of the city of Eldemy, with is plentiful trade and wealthy residents. During the era of the Dark Floods, some three centuries ago, the great Bahamutan cleric Stoth the Redeemed, arrived at Eldemy and erected the Four Pillars of Bahamut. Once erected, these pillars created an enormous fiery wall to protect the entire Eldemy peninsula. Stoth later began construction of the Temple of Bahamut of the Redeemer, thus establishing Eldemy as the spiritual center of the Redeemer movement. With its new-found protection, Eldemy grew by leap and bounds, eventually becoming a cultural, economic and political hub. Eldemy Politics The City of Eldemy is administered by a Duke, currently Duke Elkas the IX. Additionally, the city has a governor, who is elected by land owners, senior clerics, nobility and the heads of the guilds, collectively known as the Grand Council. The governor runs the day-to-day operation of the city, deferring to the Duke only when he decides to intervene. This normally only happens when an aggrieved party appeals to the Duke for intervention and the Duke feels it necessary to intervene. The governor serves at the pleasure of the Grand Council. At any time the council can convene and hold a ballot of no confidence, and decide whether the governor should stay in office or be replaced. The current governor is Barin Fossten, the former guildmaster of the merchant guild. While Eldemy is secure from outside invasion, its concentration of great wealth makes it a target of various outside influences. Each of the trade guilds have guildhouses in Eldemy, and many powerful and influential nobles maintain households there as well. While other religions and sects of Bahamut are tolerated in Eldemy, only the Redeemer sect of Bahamut has been granted a charter to build a temple. This spiritual monopoly was not sought out by the sect, rather, the early dukes chose to offer this out of gratitude for the protection the region enjoys. The Temple Because of the Redeemer sect's special place in Eldemy history (and the fact that they maintain the four Pillars of Bahamut), they hold special favor with the city nobility and commoners. All other sects and religions have almost no presence in Eldemy at all. The citizens of Eldemy gladly pay regular tithes to the church, and nearly all of this money is used to house and feed the destitute. The Cathedral consists of three sections: the temple, the rectory and the seminary. The temple contains the alter to Bahamut the Redeemer and the loft of the redeemed, where the clergy and seminarians worship and pray. There is a large, covered courtyard surrounding the alter, allowing thousands to attend rituals during high holidays. The rectory is the official residence of the clergy and seminarians. Any visiting Bahamut clerics (of either sect) may take up residence at the rectory, and enjoy free room and board. They are expected to take part in all ceremonies and teach in the seminary if their stay is long. The seminary is both the school and library of the Redeemer sect, where students learn the sacred texts and teachings of Bahamut. These writing are called Accounts, as they are written accounts of powerful clerics who have received visions, commandments or prophecies from Bahamut.